There is currently a demand for fuels from sources other than hydrocarbons. One such source is pyrolysis oil. However, pyrolysis oil as a source of fuels is not without its drawbacks. For example, pyrolysis oils contain high levels of oxygenated species that are highly reactive, which makes the pyrolysis oil unstable and unfit for use.